Second Chances
by zahra.hardian
Summary: Percy cheated on Annabeth. Annebeth is torn and heartbroken while Percy feels a handful of regret. Will their love recover or burn into flames? Rated T just in case Is Placed after the giant war
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances

**INTRODUCTION**

Summary:

Percy cheated on Annabeth. Annebeth is torn and heartbroken while Percy feels a handful of regret. Will their love recover or burn into flames?


	2. Chapter 1 (Breaking The News)

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfic so don't judge. I started this because I've read a lot of percy and annabet fanfic and I guess annabeth is kinda out of character don't get me wrong I loved the series they are amazing, oh and they are demigods but we're not focusing on that hello this percabeth fluff!**

Chapter One

Breaking The News

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting there on my cabin porch reading a book, until Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin walk up to me giving me a 'bad-news' look.

"Hey Katie! Is everything okay you don't look happy?" She just kept staring at me like she was in deep thought

"ohhhh Katie, earth to Katie," as I Snapped my fingers "I uh- uh need to" a little hesitant "say something to you."

"O-k what?" "I'm so sorry um… Travis didn't want to tell you so he said I should…." After a long pause "Percy's cheating on you!" she let out a deep sigh like she was glad she let that out "Annabeth I'm so so-

"no-no-no this can't be!" Annabeth stammered "I have a video" she showed me a video but was really hesitant...

In the video it showed..

**Hah guys I need a break for a while because my keyboard is not happy with me but I am going to update right now**


	3. Chapter 2 (Confession Time part 1)

**Hey guys nothing to explain here so lets just get on with the story shall we?**

Chapter 2

Confession Time (part 1)

Annabeth's POV

The video showed…

Laurel and Percy together

**(A/N:****Laurel****– Laurel was only mentioned in**_**The Titan's Curse**_**. Though because she was following Silena Beauregard, she may be a daughter of Aphrodite.) **Laurel was a daughter of Aphrodite **(idk what she looks like it wasn't mentioned) **she has a dark brown hair with an caramel ombre to it.

She was wearing a white v neck and a navy blue blazer with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow with shorts. Percy was wearing a plain blue V-neck wuth some khaki shorts.

He was helping her carry a box to her cabin. The were muffled sounds of connor and travis laughing.

"Thank you so much for bringing all these boxes in. I really appreciate it." Laurel said. "

no prob" percy shrugged "so what are-.." he was caught off buy Laurel kissing him hard and to my surprise he kissed her back for a while after that Percy started to kiss her neck.

I turned away not wanting to look at it. I felt shattered, torn betrayed, and just disgusted.

Katie sat next to me and started rubbing my back trying to comfort me but I stood up and stormed for the Poseidon cabin.

Katie's POV

Honestly I felt so bad for her she never deserved that I just sat there and thought on how she felt. Until Travis came along "Hey…" he took a while to examine me but I ignored him "am I bad friend?" he sat next to me and put and arm around my shoulder "no.. it's the least that annabeth deserves.. the truth"

Percy's POV

I was just hanging with Jason when suddenly Annabeth burst through the door with an angry face…..uh oh

**Oooh something's about to break down so I added a little tratie in there because I think they are a really cute couple so part 2 will be up so please Review Favorite and Follow **


	4. Chapter 3 (Confession Time Part 2)

Chapter 3

Confession Time Part 2

Annabeth's POV

I burst through the door, and saw that Percy and Jason were hanging around. "Jason could you please leave the room, Percy and I need to talk." I said calmly "Sure," Jason shrugged.

Abruptly I started to yell "PERSEUS JACKSON YOU CHEATER!"

"annabeth what are you talking abo-" " I know you hooked up with laurel in her cabin! How could you?!" as anger was piling up.

"annabeth that was a month ago I made a terrible mistake" "I don't care! you still did it!" as I was getting closer to him "Annabeth that was a month ago! Just get over it!" with that he pushed me to the wall. It hurt like crazy my head started to throb and my back started to ache

"annabeth I'm so sorry-" he got cut off because I already left slamming the door. But then Jason spotted and me and ran up to me "annabeth-I heard yelling and…" but he noticed my face "are you okay?"

I kept a blank face and headed to my cabin. I sat on my bed and a tear rolled down my cheek it was a mixture of anger and sadness – but uuugh- no- I'm Annabeth Chase I'm not like those girls who cry over their boyfriends I'm stronger than them.

So I just wiped my tears, took a few deep breathes, changed into my camp half blood T-shirt and some shorts ,put my shoes on and tie my hair up.

I looked in the mirror and I looked ok so I forced a smile on my face. I face the door took one last deep breath and headed out for monster assault technique.

Percy POV

I ended up banging my headed on my pillow muttering " .Stupid" I told Jason everyting and grover who showed up with Jason they just stared at me and left. I hurt the girl that I love because of one stupid mistake.

I just hated myself so much, I bet even my father was ashamed of me. So I excused myself from monster assault technique I just said that I wasn't feeling good and they let me skip class.

3rd person POV

In monsters assault technique Jason was surprised to see annabeth, she didn't look sad at all but by the looks of it her eyes were wondering somewhere else and I guess he sees a lot of pain in it, so Jason still lives in camp half blood but he still visits camp Jupiter sometimes for his main duties as praetor.

Annabeth kept distance from the group, well that was odd piper thought. She saw piper staring at her and forced a smile on her. She caught up with piper,"hey piper!" "Hey...Ann-a-beth.. um you kinda seem unfocused? You ok?"

Annabeth smiled which piper knew was clearly forced "well you know the cat's out of the bag."

"huh" that was.. odd


End file.
